My Catnip
by Clovermaple
Summary: What if Gale's name had been called by Effie instead of Peeta's? This is the story of Gale and his Catnip as they try to survive the arena. Rated T because it's the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what I imagine would have happened if instead of Peeta's name being called, it had been Gale who's name Effie Trinket had read out when she'd drawn that name from the reaping bowl. The POV will switch between Katniss and Gale throughout the story. Please R&R, I do not own any of these Amazing characters, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Chapter one-Gale's POV**

I knew it was likely that my name would be drawn today. I'd had my name entered 63 times today, to say the least, the odds were not in my favor. I never would have imagined though, that my best friend Katniss' little sister prim, who had only had her name in the reaping once, would be picked. To make matters even worse, Katniss stood up and volunteered. I watched as she took the stage and announced to all of Panem that she was Katniss Everdeen. My Catnip. I could see the fear in her eyes but they were the only things revealing her emotions, everything else about her face was neutral. The district was silent as our escort, the ever so annoying Effie Trinket who's voice Catnip and I had been mocking earlier today, walked over to the boys reaping bowl and plucked a name out of the glass bowl. As she clinked back to the microphone, she unfolded the slip and read the words that would forever change my life.

"Gale Hawthorne"

That was my name. I felt a shove from behind as someone pushed me up to the front. I saw Catnips eyes flash with pain for a split second before her expression became neutral again.

"I give you our tributes from district twelve, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne" All I knew was that I couldn't kill my Catnip.

**Sorry, I know it's short but it will be better next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so I know I just posted the first chapter but I have so many ideas for this story. It's gonna be a long one and there may be sequals. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-Katniss' POV**

The name they pulled out of the reaping ball was not one I expected in the least. Her name had only been in once so the odds should have been in her favour but I was completely wrong. My little sister Prim's name was called. What else was I supposed to do? Of course I volunteered. As I make my way onto the stage and tell all of Panem my name, I pray that Gale's name won't be drawn but as I've already learned, the odds aren't exactly in my favour.

"Gale Hawthorne" Effie's voice chirped. I watched my best friend and hunting partner walk onto the stage and he met my gray gaze. He looked so much like me that to anyone who didn't know us, we could have been cousins or siblings. His eyes were appologetic as we were led into the justice building to say our good byes.

* * *

"Katniss, come home" My sister cried, throwing herself into my arms. I embraced her tightly as tears fell over her face.

"Be brave Prim okay, you have Lady, you can sell her milk and cheese for anything you need." I said, trying to comfort her. I looked up at my mom who stood a little ways away from us. I could see that she had a few tears in her eyes but I couldn't let her cry. I let go of Prim and walked over to her. "Don't cry, you have to be strong, not like when dad died, I won't be there anymore" I said, hugging her fiercly. She nodded, hugging me back.

"One minute" a peace keeper barks

"I love you, I'll do the best I can to come home" I said before they disappeared. I allowed a single tear to fall from my eyes before my next visitor entered. It was unexpected, sort of. The mayors daughter, Madge Undersee. We'd hung out a few times before at school but I mostly knew her from bringing her strawberries because her father, the mayor, had a taste for them. She didn't say anything until we were alone, then she produced something out of her pocket.

"You're allowed to have one thing from home to remind you in the games. I want you to have this, it belonged to my Aunt" She said, attatching something to my reaping dress. I looked down and saw that it was a mockingjay pin.

"Madge..." I started but she stopped me with a quick hug

"Come home okay?" She said and I could only nod mutely.

* * *

**Gales POV**

As I waited inside the room of the justice building, I thought of the games ahead. Only one of us could come home. I'd give my life for Katniss, but I'd also do what I had to to come home to my family. The door opened and my mother, Hazelle, along with Rory, Vic, and Posy, all entered the room. Posy climbed onto my lap and hugged me. She was so small, and so young. I knew, though, that Rory and Vic would take care of her.

"Take care of them, alright?" I said to Rory. He nodded before hugging me.

"I'll do what I can. You taught me to hunt so that should keep my name out of the reaping bowl" He said. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth at his determination.

As Rory released me, My mother embraced me tightly. Even though I was only 18, I was taller than her by a few inches. She looked up at me and I saw the tiredness and sadness that filled them at the thought of me going into the games and probably never returning. "I love you mom, I'll do my best to come home" I said. She nodded but I knew that she didn't believe I would come home.

"Times up" the peace keeper barked, forcing them all to turn and leave.

"I love you all, I'll be home soon" I called as the door shut in my face.


End file.
